


Three times when Jack came to the rescue

by Samandriel1998



Category: AJR (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, psycology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandriel1998/pseuds/Samandriel1998
Summary: ...and once when they helped Jack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Three times when Jack came to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic that i wrote wrote in Russian and translated by myself, so apologies for mistakes :D

***

Jack was sleeping peacefully. Finally they manage to get a few hours of rest in this crazy, bright, brilliant mess called tour. No, of course he was delighted with how fans take them, with this amount of love they receive in Instagram, Twitter, DM, comments, meetings and shows. He’d never exchanged it for all treasures of the world. It was for what he and his brothers are living, working , for what they aiming.

But it was so exhausting! Wild rhythm of life even began to affect sturdy Jack. Their crew also needed a rest, they became more and more distracted and irritable. Therefore, it was decided to arrange a short timeout.

Jack stretched and wanted to roll over to the other side, but unexpectedly stumbled upon something soft and warm. He recognized the smell of Ryan’s favorite orange shampoo.

Jack sighed. Middle-brother was always the most emotional of the three of them, but usually tried to control his emotions.Last time they slept in the same bed was when the first girlfriend left 15-year-old Ryan. Neither parents nor Adam could calm upset teenager, and he could finally fall asleep only when the younger brother brought a board game, which the brothers played until night. That night, Ry did not let Jack out of his arms, they slept like that until the morning.

Then brothers got older. But they are used to sharing a room: they have lived together almost all their lives, and now, although they can afford separate rooms, they prefer to share a room with each other. This time, Ryan and Jack shared a room, and Adam rented a room with JJ, who also did not like to sleep alone in the room.

“Ry, what's the matter?” - Jack turned to face his brother.

“It's alright ... It's just ...” Ryan looked away.

“Oh, come on, I see something is wrong. Tell me, please. ” younger brother touched Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan blushed, was silent for a while, but still decided to answer.

“I ... I had a nightmare.”

“What dream did you have? “ Jack looked really concerned, so Ryan said the truth.

“I dreamed that we screwed up. The show failed, everything went just awful. Screen broke down, my fingers were like frozen, and I could not play, and everyone started to leave, and then ...”

“Tshshsh, calm down.” Jack interrupted his brother, because Ryan was about to cry, “That will not happen. It just can't happen. We always checking screen and everything, you know. And about fingers and skills...Ry, you are a great musician. I know that , I learnt everything with you, alongside you, I have been watching your growth and improvement , and growth and improvement of Adam my entire life. I know what you are capable of. And I tell you this, like the one who studied music with you, like the one who is inspired by you every day. And here’s what I’ll say: you and Adam are the most talented people I have ever know.”

For a few moments, Ryan just looked at his brother with eyes full of disbelief.

“Do you really think so?” he asked.

Jack smiled and nodded.

“I don't even know what to say, Jack. Thanks.”

“No problem, Ry.”

Ryan nervously ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry to wake you ...”

“Ryan, everything is fine,” Jack interrupted his brother’s unnecessary apologies. “You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I wanted to talk to you. You looked very upset and tired lately. It’s alright.”

Jack encouragingly squeezed his brother's shoulder.

Ryan looked more or less calmed down, but then he blushed again.

“Jack, can I ... If you do not mind, of course ... I understand if you do not want ...”

“Of course I do not mind.”

Next morning, Adam went into their room to wake them up, but remained frozen in the doorway. Ryan was hugging their little brother with a pleased look on his face, like Jack was a stuffed toy. Adam got a phone, but changed his mind about taking pictures. Their fans simply could not handle this level of cuteness, so he just decided to give these two extra fifteen minutes of sleep, and went to order breakfast.

***

Jack looked suspiciously at Adam. His brother looked paler than the vampire from that old horror movie that they watched two days ago, biting his lips, and trying to breathe more evenly.

Yes. Jack was not mistaken: Adam panicked. He will speak about climate change in half an hour. And, apparently, the one who always tried to control himself during concerts, now started to get nervous. No.

“Hey Adam,” Jack poked his brother in the shoulder, drawing attention.

“A?” The bassist turned and looked at his younger brother.

“Everything will be fine, don’t worry.” Jack smiled, trying to look as confident and encouraging as possible.

“Yes, I know, just ... What if I forget something, or say something stupid, or ...”

“Adam, stop it. You have been preparing this speech for so long, if I wake you up at night you will tell it by heart. You can do it. You made me a superhero, so you can do a speech.”

Bassist laughed softly.

“Superhero? Are you talking about that time when I told you that if you make a cloak, you will become a superhero and you will have superpowers, and you believed me and, putting on a sheet, jumped from the roof of our grandmother's cottage?”

“Yeah,” Jack couldn't help but giggle. “It was fun.”

“Dude, you broke your arm, and I was punished for a month.” Adam laughed sincerely.

“But then I had time to prepare for that math test,” Jack laughed too.

“So,” Jack stopped laughing and continued. “You can do anything. I believe in you.”

Adam grunted and pulled his brother to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Jack has always been their sun, their comfort, their support. Without Jack he and Ryan would not be able to do what they did. Faith in their beloved little brother was enough for three, and they will justify her, no matter what happens.

***

Jack immediately realized that something had happened when he heard Ezra's worried voice on the ear-monitor.

“What happened? “asked Jack .

“JJ, he ... Looks like he panicked. He locked himself in the toilet and does not want to go out. We cannot convince him to go out.”

“On my way.”

Jack rushed to run. Today is an important day. Today they play Red Rocks. They need JJ, the trumpeter needed to be reassured while there was still time.

Running to the restroom, he saw Austin, Adam, Ryan and Ezra, literally besieging a small white door.

“Everything was fine, everything was fine with him in the morning,” Austin began to explain “but ten minutes ago he suddenly ran away .We found him here. He says that he cannot do it, that he will not cope . We do not know how to convince him to open.”

“JJ, please open. Let us help you. Talk to us. ”Ryan's voice was calm, but he was really nervous.

“Ryan, I ... I can't. Sorry, I’ll just let you all down ... “- the speech from behind the door was interrupted by a sob.

No, that’s not going to happen. Not under Jack’s watch.

“JJ, this is Jack,” Jack spoke in as calm tone as possible, “listen, let's talk, friend. Let me in and we'll talk. Just you and me. No one else will bother you.”

Silence reigned inside for a while, but finally Jimmy answered.

“Alright, Jack. You can come in.”

Gently opening the door, Jack quickly squeezed into the restroom. JJ sat on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes filled with tears.

Jack slowly knelt beside him.

"Jimmy, what happened?”

The trumpeter sobbed instead of an answer.

Jack sighed. He moved toward JJ and took his hand in in the palms of his hands. JJ winced a little, but didn’t try to remove hand.

“You don’t have to say anything, I understand you. You are afraid. You’re afraid of screwing up, afraid that you won’t be able to play as good as you want. This is normal, honestly. Damn it, this show scare the shit out of me. Red Rocks, who would have thought, huh?”

Jimmy nodded, listening carefully to him. Inspired by attention, Jack continued.

“But I want to tell you that we need you. You are our friend, part of our family. How will we perform without our Wizard today?”

JJ smiled through tears. “I ... I understand that I'm letting you down. I’m letting you down so much! But I can’t do anything. I'm afraid that I can’t do it.”

“Jimmy, everything will be fine. We can handle it.Together. You, me, Adam, Ryan, Chris, Austin ... All of us. We rehearsed so much, we put our souls to this. They are proud of us, our families and fans believe in us. You are not alone, and you have never been alone. We came to this together, we’ll do everything together. Now we need to go. Get up, JJ, we have an important job. We need to make hundreds of people smile today, and we won’t be able to do it without you. Come on.”

Jack got to his feet and held out his hand to the trumpeter. JJ looked at his hand for several seconds, making a decision, but then took Jack’s hand, and Jack lifted him to his feet. And then Jack was embraced by crying trumpeter.

***

What an idiot he is! How could he be such a fool? So awful, awful fucked up. Jack failed everyone. He failed his brothers. He failed crew who always worked so selflessly to the point of exhaustion so that their shows were always best.

How could he get sick in the middle of the tour?

Jack sighed, leaning back in the couch. His throat immediately pierced with a pain and he started coughing. His brothers immediately gave him a concern look.

Yesterday everything was fine, only a little pinching in the throat, but Jack thought it was because of a strain, he decided that he just needs a little rest. Moron.

Now his throat was in pain. When he trying to speak his throat is like on fire as if it pierced by a hot rod. He will not be able to perform today, and who knows how many concerts will have to be canceled because of him...

“Jack, we need to cancel the show. You’ll feel worse if you go to perform today.” Adam had been persuading him for an hour.

Jack gave him an angry look and turned away.

“Jack, stop it, please. We are asking you to take care of yourself. Who knows what will happen if you go to perform today. You can simply get sick for a weeks.” Ryan spoke in a soothing voice, which annoyed younger brother even more.

How do they not understand? He brings them all down. So many people came today, standing in line in the cold for several hours, only to see ... What? That show is canceled?

He wanted to cry and break something when he thought about it.

“Jackie, don’t be silly,” Ryan tried to convince brother again, “Just think: if you rest and recover, you will be able to perform faster. Yes, canceling the show is terrible, disappointing them is terrible, but we will come up with something. Together, Jack. But please, take care of your health. We will decide what to do with the concerts during your illness. Adam and I will go to see fans today. You know that our fans are the best in the world. They will not be angry, they will wish you to get well soon.”

Jack looked at his brothers, they looked terribly upset. But they were more upset by the fact that Jack did not want to go to the hospital.

They wanted to sacrifice this show and all shows during his treatment, for his sake. They sacrificed for him something they were most proud of, what was born in sweat, tears and endless work.

For the sake of a stupid brother who managed to get sick. For the sake of a brother who ruined everything.

And then nausea, headache, sore throat and all the accumulated emotions and fears turned into an actual waterfall of tears. Jack didn't cry so much for a very, very long time.

Adam and Ryan immediately jumped to him and literally squeezed him in embrace. Jack could not calm down for about twenty minutes.

When the tears dried up and Jack stopped crying, brothers sat on the sofa, still hugging each other's shoulders.

“So you're not mad at me?” asked Jack in a silent voice, hoarse due to illness and crying.

Adam and Ryan looked at each other.

“Why would we be mad, Jackie?” - cautiously asked Adam.

“We have to cancel the show because of me ... I ruined everything,” Jack sobbed.

“Jack, why are you saying this?” Ryan even jumped up. “You haven’t ruined anything, it’s not your fault, do not even dare to think so! You just got sick, that happens. We will take you to the doctor, you will be fine, and everything will be alright. We will continue this tour.”

Jack wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. Adam carefully took his hand.

“You're just tired and sick. You feel bad, and therefore you in a gloomy state. All you need now is to go to the hospital, buy medicine and have a good rest .You will need it, because when we return, our concerts will be a hundred percent better.”

Jack smiled. His elder brothers are the best brothers in the world. And Adam is right: he needs to heal and relax, because the rest of the tour should be even more incredible. He will take care of that.


End file.
